Night Fishing
by MrBenzedrine
Summary: Noctis can't sleep, and he decides to go night fishing. Prompto follows - what happens next...well, that's where it gets sexy. DOM!Prompto SUB!Noctis -PROMPTIS Oneshot. COMPLETE. Lemons. Slash. M/M. Yum.


**Okay, so I couldn't help it. Thanks to my friend, Promptis was wedged into my brain and stayed there, blossoming this bit of smut. I was teasing her, asking her 'Everyone would say Prompto is a sub, but what if he was a secret dom?" To which she replied, "I need this in my life." And here it is. "Night Fishing." A lemony, smutty bit of work that I'm quite proud of.**

 **Summary: Noctis can't sleep, and he decides to go night fishing. Prompto follows - what happens next...well, that's where it gets sexy. DOM!Prompto SUB!Noctis -PROMPTIS Oneshot. COMPLETE. Lemons. Slash. M/M. Yum.**

 **~A.**

* * *

 **I like to pair songs with what I write like a fine wine.  
Song choice:  
Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

"That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!"

"Surprise, surprise," chided Noctis, pocketing the eggs they'd managed to scavenge. The sun set heavy against the horizon, beckoning them to find a place to sleep for the evening. While Gladiolus surveyed the surrounding area for beasts, Ignis began scribbling in his recipe book, no doubt to jot down his next tasty concoction. Which left only Prompto behind with Noct to do what they did best - stare at the scenery. They both appreciated the nearby hills as Prompto snapped a shot.

"D'you think we'll actually get to sleep in a warm bed tonight?" Prompto asked with a lopsided smile, peeking out of the corner of his camera lens at Noct.

"That's up to Ignis," Noctis shrugged. "I might be the 'leader,' but he still calls the shots."

"I'm starving," admitted Prompto. taking a quick picture of Noctis offhand. A tinge of warmth crept up the young prince's cheeks; it wasn't that he didn't enjoy being the center of attention, but lately, a majority of the photos taken were of him. Gladiolus was even beginning to notice, nudging Noct in the side and teasing him about being such a great muse for their Chocobo-loving, photo-taking friend. Only Ignis made no comment, opting to smile from the corner of his mouth instead so that, if you weren't looking, you might not catch it at all.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat an entire Chocobo," Noct teased, earning a wide-eyed sputter of disapproval from his friend. Doubling over laughing, he added, "Kidding! Actually, I could go for some of Ignus' Grilled Wild Barramundi."

"Dude, Daggerquill Rice is where it's at," Prompto shook his head. "And I'm glad to hear you're not craving Chocobo. Our friendship runs deep, but that _might_ be where I draw the line."

" _That's_ where?" laughed Noctis as Ignis stepped between them.

"We should make camp."

" _Camp?_ " groaned Prompto.

"Just for whining, you can take first watch," Gladiolus said, approaching the group.

"First watch means I get the rest of the night to sleep. Bring it on, baby!"

* * *

With their bellies full of Ignis' cooking and three games of cards down (where Noct found himself the loser all three times), Ignis announced his early turn in. "We have a big day tomorrow. You would do well to heed me and get some rest, Noct."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis rolled his eyes, giving a light stretch in his camper chair. "Only problem with that is I'm not tired, yet."

"I saw a fishing dock down by the lake nearby," offered Gladiolus. "Maybe you can count the fish to sleep."

"Maybe," Noct smirked; he appreciated Gladio's sense of humor.

"I'll take second watch, so I'm going to get some shut eye. Don't go wandering too far. I might be the King's Shield, but there's only so much I can do to protect you from stupidity." Gladio then climbed into his tent and zipped himself in. Ignis was second to call it a night, leaving Noct and Prompto sitting around the fire, stoking the flames every few minutes or so. They were at a point in their friendship where silence was welcoming, so not much was said for a few minutes after their friends' turn ins. It was only when they could hear the gentle (but not subtle) snores of Gladio that they exchanged amused grins and struck up a conversation.

"So...you gonna go fishing, then?"

"Probably," Noctis nodded, scratching the back of his onyx tresses and sticking them up at even wilder angles. "Lately it's been...harder to sleep." He knew there wasn't a need to explain why. They both had lost their home, their kingdom, all in same timespan. They both knew the burdens on each other's shoulders, and it wasn't something that they could fix by talking about it. Taking back their home was their only option to rectifying the tragedies bestowed on Insomnia. The Empire would fall, come Hell or high water, even if Noctis had to dismantle it piece by piece.

"Have fun," Prompto waved him on as Noctis stood up. There was a mischievous twinkle in the blond's eye that usually was reserved for pranks he played on the group, but below that was a layer of something else. Noctis wasn't sure what it was, so he gave up speculation, too entertained by the thought of fishing to dwell on it.

"Thanks."

He left camp and set off at once toward the lake nearby, excited when his eyes caught sight of the dock ahead. There was something so freeing about fishing. He could forget he was Noctis Lucis Caelum and all that entailed. He could _cast_ aside his issues like the casting of his fishing pole. _Heh, Prompto would have loved that one._ The man had an appetite for puns.

Speaking of appetites, if he caught a good supply, maybe he could convince Ignis to fry them up some fish in the morning. Of course, Ignis would want to cook up the eggs they'd found, but a guy could dream, couldn't he?

Casting his line into the water, Noctis stared into the murky lake, thinking about his betrothal to Lunafreya. Their friendship, even with distance between them, was still as close as when they were kids, thanks to Umbra, but nervousness bloomed inside of him. What if he wasn't what Luna expected? What if she only agreed to marry him out of duty? He'd be lying if he said he wasn't taken by her, but a piece of him felt missing, even as he thought about their possibility for marriage. He couldn't explain it, but he worried the burden of being king would overshadow his ability to make a respectable husband. Noct's father was absent in his youth - though he hadn't understood it then, he knew why now; he was using his power to protect the wall and all within Insomnia. But what kind of husband could someone make if he had no role model to go off of? He never knew his mother, and therefore he never knew his father as a husband. Only a king.

Would history be doomed to repeat itself? Or could he break the cycle?

He closed his eyes as he released a frustrated hiss, reeling in his fishing line. If he were honest with himself - _really honest_ \- he would admit that being here with his friends, camping, traveling, honing their skills: it was more fulfilling than a crown on his head. His friends meant the world to him. Ignis was more like a surrogate father, despite his youth. Gladio was his shield and his confidant. And Prompto…Prompto never expected anything of him like the others. Prompto never talked of Noctis' duties or his skills - all he ever wanted from the young prince was friendship.

A small smile crept up his mouth as he opened his eyes once more. Deciding that there might not be that many fish for the taking tonight, he took a seat at the edge of the dock, shucking off his shoes and socks. Then he dipped his feet into the water, giving a long stretch.

"Fish _Noct_ biting?" came a higher, playful voice behind him. Noctis nearly summoned a weapon instinctively but caught himself at the last moment, instead turning to peer over his shoulder; Prompto stood at the other end of the dock, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Noct instantly relaxed. "Not one."

"Their loss."

"Shouldn't you be on watch?" Noctis asked, turning back to the water. Suddenly, he wanted to be alone. Or did he? Maybe he just wanted Prompto to stop looking at him like that...like he was some rare, black-feathered Chocobo. It made his insides churn and his cheeks tingle with blood.

"Uh, dude, you've been gone for three hours. It's Gladio's turn."

Three hours? Had it really been that long? _Time flies when you're sulking to yourself._

"Whoops. Guess time got away from me," Noct said with a shrug.

"Ever think about going swimming?" asked Prompto. The boards of the dock creaked as he took a step closer, causing the back of Noct's neck to prickle. He wasn't sure _why_ his heart jumped in his chest, but it did. Just the thought of being alone with his friend sent weird shivers down his spine. He didn't used to feel this way - that was, until Prompto starting looking at him with _that look._ The one he couldn't decipher.

"Imagine the heart attack Ignis would have if I did," he laughed, fingers curling around the edge of the dock, nails digging into the wood. "I can hear him now-"

" _You might as well feed yourself to the daemons if you want to swim in a murky lake_ ," Prompto imitated Ignis with his best impression.

Grinning, Noct finished, with the same inflection, " _Such dangerous endeavors aren't becoming of a future king."_

"Heh, that was pretty good." Prompto stepped closer, his boots clacking against the slats. Noctis purposefully set his eyes on the lake as his entire body lit to life with heat. Gah, what was wrong with him? Why was he so _nervous_? "You know, Noct. You should really let me get a picture of you like this. It'll be a good one for the album."

"Yeah?" The heat spread to Noctis' ears and stayed there. "Not much to look at, really. It's just a lake."

"Oh, I dunno. With the right photo subject, the lake could make a good background."

 _Click._

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Noctis turned around, pulling his feet out of the water. He swore, for half a moment, he caught Prompto biting his lower lip. But the next moment he was smirking, wagging the camera out in front of

"Maybe."

"I wasn't ready."

"It looks good - trust me." There was that glint in his eye again stemming from a confidence Prompto rarely possessed. "You really should consider taking a dip in the lake." _Click._ Another photo.

"You trying to get me killed?" Noct chided, but his heart stammered in his chest when Prompto stepped even closer; now, there were only meters between them. "I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me naked." He expected to knock Prompto down a few pegs, to embarrass him and force that smug expression off of his face. But the smirk remained, and Prompto pushed the shutter button of his camera. _Click._

"Maybe."

Another step closer.

By the gods, was it hot out here? "You're joking, right?" Noct gave a nervous laugh. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Prompto laughed as well, but it was lower - more gravely than before. "It's just hot out here, isn't it?"

It was definitely hot on this dock, that was for sure. Noctis could barely breathe. "Totally."

"So take a load off," Prompto offered. "When are we gonna get the chance to do some freelance swimming again?"

"We?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Knock yourself out."

Prompto made it the rest of the way across the pier and sat down next to Noctis. _Click_ went his camera one more time.

"Ah, come on!" Surprised by the flash, Noctis covered his face with his hands. When he finally opened his eyes again, Prompto had already shrugged his vest off, his camera on the dock between them. Noct could remember their childhood, when Prompto was none of the lean muscle and firm skin he was now. Before they were official friends, Prompto had been a...well...chunky might be being a bit nice. _Heavy_ , Noct remembered using that word. The man that sat beside him now was not _heavy_ at all. He had a defined jawline, strong arms, and abs that even Noctis himself was a bit jealous of at times. Not that he didn't have his own set, but Prompto was always moving, always running, always doing _something_ to keep himself busy. Noct couldn't really say the same, considering he slept whenever he got a chance to nod off.

"Sorry, dude. The opportunity just sort of showed itself," said Prompto, but there was a thickness in the way he spoke that weighted his words like a fog clinging to a sweat-soaked shirt. "How you holdin' up, buddy?"

"Uh...good, I guess." Noct gave a small yawn. Great, now he decided he wanted to sleep? Maybe being around Prompto was just easy on his mind. "Sleepy."

"Me, too."

"Wanna head back to camp?" Noct asked, nearly desperate.

"I thought we were going swimming."

"Oh, uh...yeah. But if you wanted t-"

 _WHAM._ Noct found himself on his back. His eyebrows furrowed - his mind was swimming, and it took a few moments to regain focus to find Prompto above him, hands pinning his shoulders into the dock, an amused gleam in his eye.

"Prompto, what the Hell?"

Between laughs, Prompto replied, " _Noct_ you over pretty easily."

"Shut up," Noct grumbled, making to get up, but Prompto held him firmly against the dock, surprising the young prince with his strength. One leg climbed over Noctis' torso and settled across his hip, caging him in.

"Come on, buddy. How are you supposed to take on an Empire if you can't even hold your own against my Choco-loving ass?"

"You're stronger than you look," Noct admitted, grabbing onto Prompto's forearms to try to find the advantage.

"Ten gil says I make you call Uncle in ten seconds or less."

"That sounds like a challenge. Bring it." Noct bucked his hips up, trying to roll Prompto forward and over him, but then something happened he wasn't prepared for - Prompto leaned down with the force of Noct's bucking and -

 _Sweet baby chocobos, he's kissing me._

Every muscle in Noctis' body tensed and slacked at the same time. His mind malfunctioned. One moment, he was Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucius and savior to the world, and the next, he was a swirling vortex of confusion, excitement, horror, and _hormones._ His hands gripped tighter around Prompto's forearms automatically, pulling him closer of their own accord. Prompto's lips were softer than they looked - gentler, too. And he swore, he _swore_ he could feel his friend smirk against his lips when Prompto pulled away.

Hovering inches above his face, Prompto whispered, "Uncle?"

Noct froze. How the Hell was he supposed to answer? "Uh…" Prompto tilted forward, his long, blond eyelashes swooping in a perfection of purposeful blinks just before he brushed the tips of their noses together.

"Come on...I thought you said you were up for a challenge."

"Prompto?"

His friend leaned up, breaking his dominating persona for half a moment. "Yeah, Noct?" There was so much innocence in that voice - innocence that always made Noct envious. Blue eyes trailed over Noctis' face, settling on his lips. The silence hung heavy between them, and just like around the campfire, no words needed to be spoken to get their points across. Prompto was into Noctis. He _wanted_ him. And Noctis realized he wasn't opposed to the idea. Not entirely.

"I...uh...erm…"

Prompto gave a lopsided smile as his eyes lit to life with that playful determination he was known best for. "That doesn't sound like the word _Uncle_ to me." And then his mouth was on Noct's again, devouring him slowly with precision and a hunger Ignis' cooking couldn't sate. His tongue danced over Noctis' upper lip, coaxing the prince into an unfamiliar sense of submission while Prompto pressed their chests to each other, leaning his elbows on either side of Noct's head. His kiss became intoxicating, forcing Noct to lose himself in the moment. Without thinking, his hands came up and tangled in Prompto's hair, crashing their mouths together. _What am I doing?_ Why did this feel so _good_?

Prompto's fingers wrapped around Noctis' wrists, dragging his hands away from the blond hair he so desperately wanted to pull, and within seconds, Noct found his hands pinned above his head.

The kissing didn't stop, but it did leave Noct's mouth. Prompto trailed his lips to the side of the prince's cheek, down his trim jaw and over to his ear, where he gave a gentle nip to his earlobe. Then his tongue trailed around the shell just before he whispered, "Uncle?"

Noct groaned involuntarily - his pants were too constricting. It also didn't help that Prompto was sitting directly on his growing _problem_ , so that, if he moved, he would surely be making his situation known. He fidged his wrists, but Prompto kept a strong hold on them, pressing them into the dock's wooden slats.

"Damn it, Prompto, cut it out," he seethed, though it was half-hearted. He didn't believe the conviction in his words, and, apparently, neither did his friend. Prompto sealed a few wet-tongued kisses down Noct's neck, biting and tugging with his teeth at the pulse point. _By the gods, that felt good._ Prompto seemed to know just how Noct liked it, rough without being overbearing. Noct moaned when Prompto licked from the bottom of his Adam's apple up to the tip of his chin, ghosting his breath as he went.

"You sure you want me to?" the blond asked, leaning up and releasing Noctis' wrists -well, one of them, anyway. The other one he brought up to his mouth, licking at each digit's pad before taking the leather glove in his mouth and tugging. Noctis watched his fingerless glove slide off of his hand before it was discarded to the side, next to the camera. Caught in a daze, Noctis barely registered that his index finger glided over Prompto's lower lip.

His friend didn't miss a beat, lapping his tongue out and coaxing Noctis' finger into his mouth. There, the blond bobbed his head forward suggestively, slowly taking the length of the finger while tightening his lips around the exposed digit. By Shiva, if he sucked on a _finger_ like that…

"W-Why are you…"

Prompto swallowed Noct's finger as far as it would go down his throat - without gagging. If Noct thought he had a problem _before_ , it was nothing compared to the way his cock pulsed against his restrictive garments now. Slowly, Noctis added a second digit, becoming involved in Prompt's show as he slid two fingers to the back of his friend's throat and even further. Once again, the blond took Noctis without choking. _Impressive_ , Noctis thought. _I have long fingers. Wait - impressive? What's going on with me?_

Noct removed his fingers slowly from Prompto's mouth, once again trailing his fingers, now slickened with saliva, along Prompto's lower lip.

"You doin' alright there, Noct?"

He replied with a nervous nod of the head. "Y-Yeah."

"Uncle?"

Squinting, he said, "Not on your life. Guess you owe me ten gil."

"Totally worth it," Prompto laughed, though his eyes flickered with heated intensity. "It took me years to build up the courage to talk to you, you know."

Swallowing hard, Noctis nodded. "I know."

"S-So...I mean…" Prompto rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks scattered with pink amongst his freckles. "If you tell me to stop, right now, I'll stop. No hard feelings. I'll go back to camp, and we can pretend like none of this ever happened. Man, it might be awkward for the next couple of days, but..." There was sadness in the creases of his brows, but he remained reasonably composed for being Prompto.

"Or?" Noct breathed out.

Prompto physically relaxed. "Or…" It was evident he was walking a fine line between insecurity and temptation to take control. Noct was usually the leader, in all senses of the word, but this was uncharted territory for him. If Prompto wanted something, he was going to have to take it, otherwise Noct had the feeling all of this might fizzle into awkwardness. As if sensing the same thing, Prompto solidified his response by yanking Noct upright by his collar and smashing their lips together. Noctis, more prepared this time, leaned his arms back behind him to hold himself up as Prompto's hands trailed down Noct's shoulders, arms, and finally, over his pectorals. He squeezed at the taut muscle there and slid his hands even further down to the hem of Noctis' shirt. Noctis bent his legs up at the knee, sliding Prompto closer in his lap. Their tongues collided, tasting like the coffee they'd sipped after dinner. Whatever was happening between them, it certainly didn't _look_ like it would fizzle into awkwardness anytime soon.

Prompto grabbed roughly at Noctis' jacket and slid it over his shoulders and down his arms with precise movements. Noctis helped him shrug it off, tossing it behind them toward the middle of the dock. Noct's heels rested at the edge, and he was tempted to let them swing over and dip into the water. Anything to cool his body down from the heat radiating off their bodies.

"Talk about an im _prompto_ meeting," Prompto laughed between kisses as he trailed his fingers under Noctis' shirt and began tracing patterns along the firm muscles. His thumb graced along one of Noct's nipples, sending a jolt of lightning down the man's spine.

"Again-" _Kiss._ "With the-" _Longer kiss._ "Puns - ah!" Noct gasped when Prompto bit down on his lower lip, tugging it to force Noct's head forward. When he did, his mouth was lavished with that explorative tongue of Prompto's, taking in every way Noct's tongue moved and each crevice of his mouth he could touch.

"Don't pretend-" _Nip._ "You don't-" _Lick._ "love my _punmanship._ " Prompto pinched Noctis' nipple lightly - and, oh...that felt good. Better than he could imagine. Noct released a needy sigh unbecoming of a prince as his hands clamped down on Prompto's pelvis, moving his hips to cause _any_ sort of _friction_ he could. Prompto rolled his hips, either to obey or because he couldn't stand the tension, gasping into Noctis' mouth when his contained erection rubbed against Noctis' stomach. Noct wasn't much better off. There was hardly a difference between the various girls he'd explored with and Prompto when it came to the friction of someone grinding in his lap. And the girls he'd been with didn't _understand_ him the way Prompto did; his friend had listened to every kiss and tell, grope story, and sexually explored endeavor Noct had gone through as a teen. It was no wonder Prompto seemed to know just what to do; _he'd been listening to how Noct liked it best for years._

Prompto made quick work of Noctis' shirt, tugging it up over his head and as far away from them as physically possible like it might explode with a fire spell if they weren't careful. At least, that's where Noctis' imagination went right before he was pushed back down onto the dock, this time with his exposed skin scraping against the wood. The scent of the lake and grass worked as a natural aphrodisiac, reminding Noctis that, at any moment, they were out in the open and could get caught. Prompto's eyes registered with the same understanding, and he pressed a finger to Noctis' lips. Smirking, Noct decided it was time for payback. His lips enclosed around Prompto's finger, dragging it slowly into his mouth while moving his tongue the way Prompto had earlier. The blond physically shivered, biting on his lower lip.

"Noct…" Prompto whined impatiently, wriggling in his lap. His eyes shrouded with heavy lust as he whispered, "I've got something else you can put in your mouth."

The tension suffocated Noct to the point of no words, even as Prompto reached for his own belt buckle. Noct was vaguely aware of his accelerated heartbeat and lack of motor control as he watched his friend undo the clasp of his buckle and pull his belt through the loops of his pants. Prompto's face grew even redder, but it didn't deter him from what he did next. Without hesitation, he moved for Noctis' hands. The loop was pulled through, and Noctis watched in mild fascination as his wrists became shackled by the white belt. A small part of him knew that if he had said no to this, Prompto would have given up completely. Noct wasn't ready to call it a night just yet, so he allowed them to fall into uncharted territory, wondering if Prompto had ever done anything like this before. He'd always talked a big game about the women he found attractive (Cindy came to mind immediately), but, now that he thought about it, had Prompto ever really _landed_ any of those women?

"Hands above your head, _Your Highness_." The command, peppered with flippant sarcasm, forced Noct to reply almost instantly; he wanted to see where this went. Making the decisions, calling the shots, all of the responsibility of being a king begged to be left to the wayside tonight. And Noctis...he agreed with the idea.

Prompto scraped his eyes over every bare bit of skin on Noct's body, taking in the muscles formed from tiring hours under Gladio's supervision. The reason they were so well defined was because of Ignis, forcing Noctis to eat well instead of the garbage he would have. But all of it, all of their hard work, was for Prompto in this moment. Noctis warmed all over at the mere thought.

"Good," Prompto whispered aimlessly, entranced by Noct's body. His fingers glided down Noct's cheek, his neck, his pecs and his abs, worshiping the fine specimen at his beckoned call. He scooted back on Noctis' lap to his thighs, forcing Noct to drop his legs. His calves hung over the edge of the dock, dipping his toes into the lukewarm water. Somehow, this was fulfilling every fantasy Noctis didn't know he had.

Prompto reached for the button of Noct's pants, pulling down the zipper slowly. Experimenting, he palmed Noctis' cock through his pants, causing the young prince to hiss a relieved sigh and throw his head back.

"And they call _me_ whiny," Prompto chuckled, slipping his hand beneath the elastic of Noct's royal undergarments, lightly running his fingers over the head of Noctis' cock. His hand was warm and firm in all the right ways. It didn't take long to curl his fingers around Noct's length and give one, tentative pump.

"Mmm...more," Noctis sighed, motioning to move his hand to guide Prompto but remembering, with a flash of irritation, that his hands were shackled.

"Keep them up there," Prompto reminded him. "Or I'll stop."

"Heh...yeah, right."

"I'm not that timid kid you knew back in school, Noct. I _can_ stand up to you."

Blue eyes caught blue.

"I wonder what all of Eos would think if they saw their future king whimpering for _me_." And there it was; that look that Noctis had been receiving for weeks but couldn't understand. Prompto wore it with pride this time, unapologetic as he palmed the cock in his hand with tender movements. The leather of his glove somehow added a dangerous sensation to the mix, heightening Noct's senses and sending his hormones into a frenzy.

"Prom...pto…"

"You want more, buddy? All you gotta do is beg me for it." Prompto took his free hand and brushed the bangs out of his king's face, a mischievous grin spread wide on his lips. His hand ceased its movements, causing Noct to rear his head back in frustration.

"Don't stop!"

"That doesn't sound like _begging_ to me," Prompto sing-songed, trailing the hand on his face down to his jaw only to grasp it and force Noctis to look at him. "I might seem like a pushover, but trust me. I'm not giving in until you _beg._ "

Noctis, worn and confused, frustrated beyond any bearable measure, growled, "Like Hell, I will."

With a shrug, Prompto removed his hand from Noctis' pants, earning a reprieved gasp from the man beneath him. "-Wait." Noctis closed his eyes, wetting his lower lip with his tongue. "Pl…ple…"

"It's one syllable, dude. I think you can manage that."

Noctis' eyes shot back open to see Prompto's entertained grin. Through gritted teeth, he whispered, "Please."

"That wasn't so _hard_ , was it?" Prompto asked right before he removed his leather glove and slipped his hand back underneath Noctis' underwear to palm the prince. Satisfied, Noctis melted against the slats beneath him, inhaling through his nose to keep the moans and sighs from escaping his mouth. Prompto's hand was as sure as it was talented. After a few hearty strokes, Prompto released him long enough to pull his pants down to hug the lower part of his hips, exposing his cock to the night air. "Damn, Noct. I'm glad I've got your _full attention._ Who knew the Crown Prince wielded a weapon like this in his pants?"

"You're lucky I'm tied up, or I'd punch you so hard right now," Noctis hissed, flaring with blush along the bridge of his nose.

"Mmm. _So_ hard." Prompto gave his friend a wink before settling between Noct's legs. It took everything in Noctis not to cry out in pleasure as Prompto's tongue ran across the tip of his cock, and he bit down on his tongue. _Gods of Eos, that tongue feels…_ he choked back a moan when Prompto began to take him further and further into his mouth, closing his lips around his length to add pressure. There was no way he could explain this one to the other guys if they randomly decided to come looking for them, but he wasn't about to tell his friend to stop. Being out here in the wilderness, camping and hunting and _fighting_ left no time for - other things. No time to go rub one off in the woods. No privacy to have a room to himself to release his frustrations. And no time in the shower with Gladio pounding on the door, demanding Noct 'better not use up all the hot water.'

Moving his tongue up Noctis' cock, Prompto swirled his tongue around the head and peered up at him through feathered eyelashes. There was a playfulness in the way he stared at Noct, like there was a joke brewing in his mind that he wasn't sharing with the class yet. But, maybe, that was just what an amused Prompto looked like. He swiped his tongue down the length and back up, ghosting his breath to add to the sensation. Noctis didn't have to speak to tell him he loved every moment; the evidence was standing at attention in Prompto's hand, pulsing to the beat of his heart.

"I wonder how much I can fit down my throat," Prompto said offhand.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Noctis jeered, completely out of his element and feeling overwhelmed. He realized the moment he said it, though, how insensitive it was. Prompto never talked about his home life, so Noct could only assume it wasn't a good one. He'd never been invited over to meet the family and often wondered why.

Prompto's cheeks flared with red, and he cocked an eyebrow. Noctis had never seen his friend command so much authority as he said, "No, but I do this." And then he dipped his head forward and took all of Noctis in his mouth, pushing past the thick barrier at the back of his throat to swallow him. Noct threw his head back, releasing an undignified sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. His arms flew forward, wrists still bound, and he dug his fingers into Prompto's spiked hair, surprised by the softness. That, however, took a backburner to the sounds of Prompto swallowing his dick and humming gleefully as he did so. The vibration made Noctis' cock twitch, and he muttered out, "Fuck…"

Chuckling, Prompto came up for air. " _Mayyybe_ in a minute. I'm kinda having fun right now." He lapped at the base of Noct's cock before his hand moved lower, cupping Noctis where it counted. "Talk about the King's royal jewels, huh?" His tongue swiped at Noct's sack, causing the prince to involuntarily moan.

"Gods, Prompto...that's…" Noctis choked on his words, blissfully unaware of how vulnerable he actually was. If he thought about it, he would realize that, as King about to ascend to the throne, it wasn't becoming to be getting head. On a dock. From his best friend. At night. Tied up. - If he thought about it, he would remember his future union to Lunafreya, his duty to King and Country. But damn it, Prompto's mouth engulfing his cock was all that he cared about right now, and so he let it happen, fisting the blond tresses of his best friend's hair and forcing him to take every last inch. Prompto made an impatient sound, especially when Noct didn't let up on the pressure to the back of his head, and so he constricted his throat, making Noct lose his grip momentarily from pleasure. Immediately, Prompto raised his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Ummmm, Noctis. I dunno if you know this, so let me lay it out for you. _I'm_ in control."

"Really?" Noctis got brave, cocking an arrogant eyebrow fit for the prince he was. "Is that why _you're_ sucking _me_ off?"

"I was trying to be nice," Prompto mumbled, wiping the corner of his mouth. He sat up, grabbed Noctis' bound wrists, and yanked them back over his head as he climbed over Noct's torso and pinned him down with his legs. "But if you get _cocky_ , I'll have to knock you down a peg or two."

Noctis' heart jumped into his throat as he watched Prompto reach for the button of his pants with his free hand. The other one kept fastened around Noct's left wrist, holding him down. Noctis flailed, undignified for his status, but Prompto had him in a compromising position. Without summoning a weapon to his disposal, the young prince was useless. Damn it, why did he have to get lazy about his training? Prompto had one advantage on him; he was always moving, always keeping his stamina up. It turned into adrenaline in the right moment, like now, holding Noctis down. It didn't take him long to release his own straining cock from his pants, presenting it to Noctis with a snarky glint in his eye.

"You're always complaining about how hungry you are," said Prompto in his fun-loving tone, yet his face was anything but innocent. "Maybe it's because you're not getting enough protein in your diet?" He moved his hands from his trousers to fist Noct's hair, shifting further up until his knees pinned down the other man's shoulders. "Don't worry, Noct. I couldn't let a buddy of mine go hungry…" His fingers dug into Noctis' roots, yanking him forward so that his lips brushed against the tip of Prompto's erection. "Eat up."

Noctis opened his mouth to protest, to point out that sucking someone off _wasn't_ befitting of a king, when Prompto seized his opportunity and shoved his cock inside, groaning as he did.

"Easy there...watch the teeth."

Prompto moved Noctis up and down his length at a gruellingly slow pace, the grip in his hair making the prince compliant to his demands. Not to mention, at this angle, his arms were now being held behind him at an odd angle, thus adding to his discomfort. But then he closed his eyes, becoming aware of the taste. "Mmmh…" He strained his neck forward, taking more of Prompto in his mouth, determined to see how much he could fit inside without gagging. His friend was blessed with length, and Noct found he could only get about two-thirds of the way down before his gag reflexes kicked in and he had to jerk back for air. Prompto's mouth parted in elation, his eyes hooded and shrouded with lust. Noct flicked his tongue slowly down the slit of the cock in front of him, never once breaking Prompto's stare.

"You're a natural at this," Prompto whispered, momentarily tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Noct devoured him yet again, pushing himself to take a bit more. Prompto's grip loosened, giving Noctis the freedom to move as he wanted. That wasn't to say that Prompto let him go completely - his hand curved around the back of Noct's head, though this time he stroked his hair with affection, releasing a gentle gasp here and there. He hunched over the onyx-haired man, fingers digging into Noctis' wrists enough to leave bruises. Noctis realized it wasn't just _him_ who never got release; Prompto must have had a heck of a time getting off on his own, too. Softer, higher moans dripped between clenched teeth as Prompto gave in to Noctis' ministrations. "Ah. Noct. Fuck...mmh, yeah, like that…" His hips began to move in time with Noctis' mouth, feeding him his dick while whispering obscenities under his breath. "Gods, Noct. I knew you _sucked_ , but this takes it to a whole 'nother level."

Noctis almost rolled his eyes at Prompto's use of puns at a time like this, but he, instead, concentrated his efforts on making his friend feel _good._ There was something ingrained in him, something calling out to prove himself to the man 'below his stature.' - Not that Noctis ever thought of Prompto like that: beneath him. Irony had a sense of humor, turned out, because it was Noctis beneath Prompto, slurping him down like he was the last cold water promised for weeks.

Prompto fisted Noctis' hair suddenly, halting his movements. "Not yet," he whispered, finding the will to open his eyes again and stare down at Noctis. "Noctis, I-"

But Noct ignored him, jerking forward, despite his friend's grip on the back of his head, and licked the tip gingerly, defiance in his eyes.

Prompto raised both of his eyebrows, meeting the challenge. "You really wanna go there, man?" Noctis met his words with a tender lick on the underside of Prompto's cock, making him gasp. "I'm serious, Noct. I'm not gonna be able to hold back if you keep-" Noctis broke free of Prompto's grasp around his wrists and leaned forward, taking him in deeper than ever before. Prompto hissed in elation, and then warm fingers wrapped around Noctis' throat, pushing him back. When he looked up at Prompto again, he swore the blue of his eyes had changed to slate gray. "Alright. You asked for it." Prompto released him, shoving him back against the dock long enough to stand up. His pants hung seductively over the V in his hips as he playfully glared down at Noct. The next moment, Noct was being jerked up to his knees by Prompto's hands in his hair, and a cock was shoved into his throat -not just his mouth, his _throat._

Noctis gargled in protest, choking, but Prompto held him there, one hand on the back of Noct's neck while the other stroked down his cheek and to his chin.

"You look sexy like this. Maybe I should take a picture?"

Noct tried to shake his head, but all that happened was his throat constricted and made Prompto groan in approval. His head was jerked back, and a thick string of saliva dangled from the tip of Prompto's cock to Noctis' lips. Noctis gasped for breath, his breath coming in pants. Prompto didn't give him time to protest before he was jerked forward and force-fed the cock. Over and over again. Soon, Noct found a rhythm to it, rocking with the tempo, loving the way he no longer choked. It was all about being relaxed, about taking in as much as he could and then just a little more. And the sexy sounds Prompto made as he shuddered and gasped at each pull and slurp only made Noctis want to do it until he knew what his friend sounded like when he came. Would it be a shout? A whimper? Would he bit his lower lip like he was doing now? Or would he try to hide his head as he spilled his cum down Noctis' throat?

"Gods...yes...suck it...keep going...so...close...fu-uck…" Prompto gave three final, deliberate thrusts, and Noctis tore his gaze to Prompto's face, determined to watch him as he was sent over the edge. Prompto's eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes stared down at Noct, mouth barely parted but just enough to release the abandoned sighs and gasps "So...fucking...hot... _ungh_." Blue glistened into blue as Prompto came undone. Noctis felt warmth paint the inside of his mouth to trickle down his tongue and the back of his throat. Patiently, he milked Prompto for every last drop of the savory substance, impressed at the payload. It wasn't exactly what he expected in terms of flavor, but it wasn't terrible. And the look on Prompto's face, all red cheeks spackled with freckles, lost in elation, was _so_ worth it.

He held Prompto in his mouth for a few seconds longer before sitting back on his haunches, cock throbbing between his legs and ready to go.

"That was… you were…" Prompto gasped.

"Great?" Noctis offered.

"Great doesn't even _begin_ to cover it." The blond steadied himself as he helped Noctis to his feet. "Your turn."

The next moment, Prompto was on his knees in front of Noct, brushing Noct's bound wrists over his head to the back of his neck. And then Prompto's mouth was on him, teasing him, licking and sucking and swallowing him up as if he really were Prompto's favorite meal. Noctis stared down in wonder at the blond, baffled at how well, how sure he was when it came to this...which got the young prince wondering just what Prompto _did_ in his spare time back before their road trip. Fuck it, he couldn't concentrate long enough to care, because Prompto was working his tongue in circles around the head, never once pausing to give Noctis reprieve. A coil built up inside of Noct, growing tighter and tighter by the second. He inhaled the scent of the muddy earth on the sides of the dock, listened to the wind blowing in the trees along with Prompto's small hums and slurps. He almost came undone when Prompto took every single bit of him in, his nose burying in Noct's pubic curls and his tongue brushing against the top of his sack. Prompto made an audible _pop_ with his lips as he pulled Noct out of his mouth, smirking.

"How do you want it, Noct? Down my throat? On my tongue? Where do you want to-"

"-Tongue," Noctis blurted out, curling his fingers into Prompto's hair. His friend didn't need to be told twice. He reached up with one hand to cup his testicles while the other held the base of his shaft, moving in slow pumps as he set the tip of Noct's cock to the middle of his tongue, mouth wide and submitting. But Noctis knew he wasn't in control here -not really. He'd crumble if Prompto pulled away now, zipped up his pants, and walked away.

"Mmm, that's it…" Noctis growled, closing his eyes and allowing himself the full spectrum of his pleasure. He couldn't stop the wanton moans that erupted from the back of his throat, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter together, wondering why the world was spinning. Or maybe it wasn't spinning at all, maybe it was Prompto and his delicious tongue and his talented fingers caressing him that made him want to collapse and never wake up - because this had to be a dream, didn't it? It couldn't be real. Real had never felt this good before.

"Come for me, Noct," Prompto whispered before pressing his tongue to the tip again. And there it was - the knowledge that he'd lost all control now. It wasn't a request, and he wasn't to let him down. Noctis tilted his head forward, biting his lower lip and forcing his eyes open just as thick ropes of cum splattered Prompto's tongue. The blond's eyes danced in delight, encouraging Noct to thrust forward slowly and slip his still pulsing cock into Prompto's mouth. Prompto swallowed every last drop of Noctis' cum, giving him one last lick along the slit.

Carefully, Prompto reached back and moved Noctis' bound wrists in front of his face; he made quick work of the belt, releasing the prince. Noctis, in his euphoria, stumbled down to his knees and rested his forehead on Prompto's shoulder. Neither said a word as Prompto guided Noct's left wrist up to his lips and began to kiss at the chafed skin. Noctis shook from head to toe; he'd never come like that, so abandoned of thought and pretenses. Gods, what he wouldn't give for another round…

"Ya alright there?" Prompto asked in his plucky tone, as if the world wasn't turned upside down and inside out.

"Gimme a minute," Noct whispered back.

"Sure thing," said Prompto, bringing the other wrist up to administer the same affections. "We never did get to take that swim."

A laugh escaped Noctis' throat. He thought he might feel terrible about the repercussions of his actions, that things between them had shifted, but Prompto was still Prompto, no matter what the situation. It made everything far less awkward.

"Next time," he replied.

"Oh, so there's a _next time_ …" Prompto's voice couldn't contain his excitement.

"If you're lucky."

"Maybe you should go night fishing more often."

"Heh. Maybe."

* * *

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Heh, I hoped you liked it. *rubs the back of my head* If you did, would you drop me a review leaving your thoughts? A favorite is always welcome as well. XD  
~A.**


End file.
